Listen To Your Heart
by The Orgasmic Uke
Summary: Sakura has to stop Sasuke before he leaves. She has to convince him to confess his feelings to Naruto. But is it too late? SasukeXNaruto. SongFic.


This idea actually came to me a while ago and my friend made a youtube video about it. So, now that I'm doing these Song-Fic One-Shots I figured I'd add this into the mix. It's a little sad I suppose but not too bad.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Nor do I own this song. It belongs to... D.H.T.? Yea, that's what it says. **

* * *

_I know there's something in the wake of your smile._

_I get a notion from the look in your eyes._

_You've built a love but that love falls apart._

_You little piece of heaven..._

_Turns to dark..._

Sakura ran as fast as her little ninja feet could carry her. She had to catch him before he left. She just had to. She couldn't let him leave without knowing. Without giving him the chance. She finally caught up to him and jumped in front of him causing him to stop walking.

The raven haired boy narrowed his eyes at her. "What do you want?"

"Please Sasuke." She panted softly. "Listen-"

"No." He walked past her without even a glance.

Sakura stared after her once crush before catching up to him again. She grabbed his hand causing him to stop. The boy tensed but didn't push her away. "Please Sasuke. I know you have to leave and that no matter what I say I can't make you stay. But please listen to me."

"What could you possible have to say to me?"

"Naruto."

One word. One name caused the raven haired boy to stop pulling his arm out of her grip.

She had his attention now. "_Listen to your heart when he's calling for you. Listen to your heart. There's nothing else you can do. I don't know where you're going and I don't know why. But listen to your heart. Before you tell him goodbye."_

Sasuke's body tensed as his eyes glared at the dirt ground in front of him. Sakura carefully let go of his wrist. "I know Sasuke. And you can't just leave without saying something to him. It'll break you both."

Before Sakura could blink, Sasuke was gone. She stared up at the dark sky, hoping the boy had listened to her words.

_Sometimes you wonder if this fight is worth while._

_Those precious moments are all lost in the tide._

_They're swept away and nothing is what it seems._

_Your feeling of belonging to your dreams._

Sasuke had listened to Sakura. And he couldn't help but agree with her. He was leaving anyway. Confessing to Naruto would be easier. If the boy rejected him it didn't matter. He was leaving either way. But he knew, deep down, that he couldn't just leave without saying anything to him. He just couldn't...

_Listen to your heart when he's calling for you. Listen to your heart. There's nothing else you can do. I don't know where you're going and I don't know why. But listen to your heart. Before you tell him goodbye._

Sasuke fins Naruto quickly. The blonde was sitting on the roof of his apartment building just staring at the sky. He jumped when Sasuke landed next to him. The blonde blushed lightly in surprise and jumped to his feet.

"Hey Sasuke. What are you doing here so late?" Naruto said with a grin.

Sasuke opened his mouth but nothing came out.

_And there are voices that want to be heard._

_So much to mention but you can't find the words._

_The scent of magic; the beauty that's been._

_When love was wilder then the wind._

Sasuke dropped his bag to the ground and closed the small distance between them. Naruto glanced at his bag but didn't have time to speak. Sasuke's lips were pressed against his.

_Listen to your heart when he's calling for you. Listen to your heart. There's nothing else you can do. I don't know where you're going and I don't know why. But listen to your heart. Before you tell him goodbye._

It took Naruto a moment to realize what was going on. He closed his eyes and returned the kiss. Sasuke smiled softly against the blonde's lips and wrapped his arms around his waist tightly, bringing him closer. Naruto whined a bit, wrapping his arms around Sasuke's neck. They kissed a moment longer before Sasuke pulled back, his onyx eyes searching Naruto's crystal blue.

"I love you."

Naruto didn't have time to respond. Sasuke had pulled away, grabbed his bag, and disappeared. Naruto stared at the spot Sasuke once stood, his finger tips to his lips. He was confused. Then it hit him. Sasuke was leaving. For good.

Naruto's eyes widened and he quickly jumped up and started running after Sasuke. He knew he'd never catch up, but damnit, he was going to try.

Sasuke's heart clenched as he ran away from the boy he loved. He was sorry and he was sure Naruto was now more confused then ever. But atleast the boy knew how he felt. Sasuke knew that defeating his brother was the most important thing right now. So Naruto would have to wait... But he promised he would come back to Naruto. No matter what happened, he loved the blonde and there wasn't a damn thing he could do about it.

_Listen to your heart when he's calling for you. Listen to your heart. There's nothing else you can do. I don't know where you're going and I don't know why. But listen to your heart. Before you tell him goodbye._

* * *

Woot! Wow, this took like... 15 minutes to write! Haha. It is kinda short though. But oh well!

Please review!

Thanks!

+Matt+


End file.
